Caza estelar BTL Ala-Y/Leyendas
El caza estelar Ala-Y fue un prototipo estelar diseñado y mejorado desde fines de las Guerras Clon para la República bajo la manufactura de Koensayr. Sin embargo el modelo BTL Ala-Y entro en funciónamiento en la Guerra Civil Galáctica donde se pensó como la respuesta pesada de la Flota Rebelde. Ficha Técnica El caza-bombardero Ala-Y, curtido en muchas batallas era una de las más famosas naves de combate de la Alianza Rebelde. Pese a no ser tan veloz como otras naves de su flota, la larga vida del Ala-Y lo mantuvo volando y luchando muchos años después de que fuera considerado obsoleto. su reputación de nave resistente se la ganó a pulso: su fuselaje se construyó alrededor de un casco de acero reforzado con titanio. El modelo original estaba recubierto y protegido por una serie de paneles modulares. Los técnicos, ante el mantenimiento constante que requería la nave, decidieron retirar este revestimiento exponiendo así la super-estructura de la nave. El Ala-Y, incluso sin la mayoría de sus paneles exteriores, era todavía muy resistente; además, el blindaje deflector Champat (montado en la parte posterior del fuselaje) absorbía gran parte del daño sufrido en el fragor de la batalla. Los pilotos enemigos que esperaban acabar con él con un único disparo se sorprendieron a ver los rayos deshacerse en el casco. [[Archivo:Caza_estelar_BTL_Ala-Y.jpg|thumb|Modelo del Ala-Y modificado]] Sistemas de Armamento El BTL Ala-Y iba armado con tres sistemas de armas diferentes y podía infligir un castigo tan severo como el que podía soportar. Las principales armas eran un par de cañones láser Taim & Bak clase Kx5 montados en un arco delantero. Encima y detrás de la cabina, una pequeña torreta montaba un dispositivo de cañones iónicos de ArMek. Además de esto, en la parte delantera, en el vientre bajo la cabina, había dos tubos lanzatorpedos de protones Arakyd. Esta parte del casco podía reemplazarse con un lanzador y alimentar armado con bombas espaciales pesadas, misiles u otro tipo de munición. Los motores de fisión iónica R200 del Ala-Y, capaces de alcanzar los 70 MGLT en el espacio, tenían el apoyo adicional de elevadores de repulsión para viajen en atmósferas planetarias. Además, el caza estaba equipado con un hiperpropulsor R00-H de Koensayr para viajes interestelares. La unidad Clase Uno era controlada mediente un paquete de vuelo NH-7 de Subpro. Su fuente de energía la constituían unas células criogénicas O3-R de Thiodyne instaladas en el ala trasversal, que suministraban el combustible al reactor de ionización interno. El reactor, un generador de energía Novaldez, contaba con una poderosa bomba refrigerante que podía mantener la temperatura en condiciones extremas. El Ala-Y contaba con un complejo sistema de tubos de refrigeración que a menudo goteaban. Ala popa de estos componentes, también había un conducto de escape en forma de anillo para la hiperpropulsión. Control El Ala-Y era una nave lenta y pesada, ideal para un enfrentamiento contra naves de linea, sus cañones de protones se disparaban en forma de cascada breve y poseía un pequeño cañón para enfrentamientos entre cazas. Contaba con una torreta desde la que un copiloto disparaba ráfagas ametralladas para cubrir al caza. Un piloto hábil podría utilizar esta caza contra cazas de linea, usando su pequeño cañón. Curiosidades *El Imperio Galáctico declinó comprar el diseño del caza estelar Ala-Y, en consecuencia fue la Alianza Rebelde quien la adquirió, siendo la nave más usada a partir de los inicios de la Guerra Civil Galáctica y por tanto, la más derribada. Apariciones *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Routine'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Force Comandante'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''A Valentine Story'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Lucky'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' * *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Backlash'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Free Memory'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_fleet.jpg|cardname=Rebel Fleet}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/y_wing_gold_six.jpg|cardname=Y-wing Gold Six}} *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Squadrons over Corellia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República